Toying With Nick
by Fraying
Summary: Greg does a little shopping on his own and buys an unforgetable night. GregNick slash.


"Nicky?" Greg walked in through the door of Nick's apartment, keys still in the lock and hands full of what appeared to be grocery bags. "Nicky, you here?"

No answer.

Greg pulled his keys out of the lock and set them on a small stand in the hall. He walked into the kitchen and set the bags on the table. Then he made his way slowly down the hall to Nick's bedroom. There was water running, and steam coming out from underneath the bathroom door; and Greg couldn't stop himself from smirking.

_Perfect timing._

But he didn't strip and open the bathroom door like he normally would have. They had the same weekend off for the first time that year, and he thought he should do something a little different. So he'd gone to the toy store. _Adults need toys, too._

He made his way hurriedly back to the kitchen and starting unpacking the bags, smirk still spread across his face. _He'll never guess where I've been._

The first bag he emptied didn't seem so incriminating now that he'd brought it home and emptied it onto their kitchen table. A few massage oils, a simple black silk scarf, and a tiny egg-shaped vibrator that could easily be mistaken for one of those stupid vending machine bubbles that would come with a plastic ring or a tiny figure inside. _Because a giant rubber phallus just wouldn't be Nick's idea of a good time._

The second bag was a little more risqué; a little darker. Leather and metal, and something he bought just in case Nick ever decided that a little role-playing wouldn't hurt anyone. But he certainly wasn't expecting that to be any time soon. He even hid the bag under the kitchen sink. _He's just too...Texas._

The third bag actually contained groceries. Because hey, he wasn't planning on leaving the apartment this weekend, and as much as he hated to admit it, the two of them couldn't survive on sex alone. He smiled, pleased with his purchases. Then he pocketed the vibrator and the scarf.

"Greg?" Nick was sticking his head out of the bedroom door, looking down the hall. He was only wearing a towel.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Greg hollered in response. "You showered without me?" He couldn't hide the smile on his face, despite his attempt at pouting.

"Yeah...long shift. I wondered where you were when I got back." Nick walked in the general direction of the kitchen and wondered why Greg was standing with a glint in his eye, obviously blocking Nick's view of the table.

"I did a little shopping. The fridge looked empty." Greg adjusted the level of his voice mid-sentence when Nick entered the room, and flushed just a little at the sight of a wet Nick wrapped in a plain white towel. Nick smiled.

"Thanks. What'd you get?"

"...Stuff." He walked at Nick and stopped when their lips were almost touching. "You can see it later." Then he pushed his mouth to Nick's and nudged him lightly with his body out of the room and down the hall.

Nick was smirking now. "Nice to see you too."

"Mmm." Was all Greg said, and he pulled the scarf out of his pocket and slid it up Nick's back. "I'm blindfolding you. No questions."

Nick looked slightly puzzled, but was still smiling. Greg's bluntness made his stomach flip just a little. "Okay."

Greg covered Nick's eyes with the scarf and tied it at the back of his head. _This was a good idea. _He slipped the vibrator out of his pocket and slid the button into the on position. He couldn't even hear the gentle buzz himself. But the vibrations made their way up his fingers and through his hand, and he imagined the way the tiny plastic egg would feel on his skin in the most delicate of places.Then he gently touched it to Nick's bare lower back and smiled a devilish smile when his partner's breath caught in his throat.

"Oh, Greg..."

"No talking." Greg pulled Nick's towel off slowly and watched as it slid across his erection. "Sit down."

Nick swallowed nervously and felt behind him for the bed. Then he sat down. The throbbing between his legs got more intense, but he didn't say a word. He was feeling a little dizzy from the blood rush, and he loved it. He didn't know what was coming next.

Out of nowhere, Nick felt Greg's tongue move its way up his thigh so slowly that it made him ache. Then he felt cool air against the damp trail left behind. He loved it when Greg blew on him; and Greg knew it. He shivered a little, and felt goosebumps pop up all over his body. _God, that feels good._

Then the vibrator was circling the base of his shaft and he cried out in the silence of their bedroom. He wished he could see the look on Greg's face; his eyes, dark and excited, dancing their way down Nick's body. He loved the way Greg looked when he was aroused, and he knew he was aroused when Greg suddenly pushed him flat on his back and straddled him. He was rough, and it was making Nick a little crazy. He needed to feel him inside. He arched his back slightly and pushed up against Greg, and was shoved almost instantly back down into the mattress.

"Behave yourself. You'll wait until I'm ready." And Greg was. He shifted and then pulled Nick's ankles up onto his shoulders. In one quick and forceful movement, he was inside Nick, pushing harder with every thrust, and letting a low, harsh growl from the back of his throat. When he felt Nick start to tense around him, he knew it was time.

Greg picked up the vibrator, turned it on again, and held it between Nick and himself while he pushed deeper and more forcefully into him. The older man let out a low moan and tensed for the final time, emptying himself onto Greg's flat stomach and struggling desperately for air.

"Fuck..." Greg managed to force a single word out of his mouth before he finally got the release he so desperately needed; flooding Nick and pushing so hard against his partner that he thought he might break him.

And the two of them collapsed on the bed, sucking air into their burning lungs and both wanting to say something; but they'd used up all their energy.


End file.
